priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Pay the Rent/Solutions
This is a list of solutions the contestants chose or (in most cases) should've chosen to win the $100,000 in Pay the Rent. (NOTE: If you want to win $10,000, then put the lowest in the mailbox and don't worry about the attic, but in most cases to win the $100,000 you need one of the higher items in the mailbox). The winning strategy of 4-23-51-6 when there are only a few solutions is noted in later seasons below. Season 39 September 20, 2010 (#5231K) October 6, 2010 (#5253K) October 22, 2010 (#5275K) October 29, 2010 (#5285K) November 11, 2010 (#5304K) Lance Corporal Zachery Garrison stopped on the second floor and would have been the first contestant to win $100,000 if he hadn't quit. December 24, 2010 (#5365K) January 18, 2011 (#5402K) February 14, 2011 (#5441K) March 16, 2011 (#5483K, aired out of order on March 15) April 15, 2011 (#5525K) May 11, 2011 (#5563K) June 20, 2011 (#5621K) Season 40 October 10, 2011 (#5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) November 4, 2011 (#5695K) November 11, 2011 (#5705K) November 29, 2011 (#5732K) December 23, 2011 (#5765K) January 20, 2012 (#5805K) February 20, 2012 (#5851K, aired out of order on February 22) March 26, 2012 (#5901K) April 30, 2012 (#5951K) June 1, 2012 (#5995K, aired out of order on May 16) August 14, 2012 (#6022K, aired out of order on August 17) Season 41 September 21, 2012 (#6035K, aired out of order on September 28) October 30, 2012 (#6092K) December 21, 2012 (#6145K) February 4, 2013 (#6211K, aired out of order on January 28) March 14, 2013 (#6264K) March 26, 2013 (#6282K, aired out of order on March 27) The first solution seen here was what Reeshemah Hall chose and would have been the first contestant to win $100,000 if she hadn't quit. April 10, 2013 (#6303K, aired out of order on April 8) *This puzzle has eight different solutions. Here they are: April 22, 2013 (#6321K, aired out of order on April 24) The first solution seen here was what Ani Khojasarian chose and, in doing so, became the first contestant to win $100,000, saving "Big Money Week" from being a total wipeout in the process. June 4, 2013 (#6382K) June 17, 2013 (#6401K) Season 42 October 30, 2013 (#6473K) November 11, 2013 (#6491K) February 13, 2014 (#6614K) March 10, 2014 (#6651K, aired out of order on January 24) May 1, 2014 (#6724K) May 26, 2014 (#6761K) June 6, 2014 (#6775K, aired out of order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air on June 13) *This puzzle has eight different solutions. Here they are: July 3, 2014 (#6804K, aired out of order on July 4) *This puzzle has 14 different solutions. Here they are: The first solution seen here was what Kevin Van Stone chose and, in doing so, became the second contestant to win $100,000, helping give The Price Is Right its second perfect show of Season 42. Season 43 September 29, 2014 (#6821K) October 28, 2014 (#6862K) December 10, 2014 (#6913K) January 8, 2015 (#6954K) February 6, 2015 (#6995K, aired out of order on January 23) March 2, 2015 (#7031K, aired out of order on April 6) April 14, 2015 (#7092K, aired out of order on April 28) June 3, 2015 (#7163K) STARTING with Season 44 The most likely win of 4-23-15-6 is noted with ** and another usually good one of 3-24-15-6 is noted with *. The best way to win with a close spread is to '''put items #1 and #5 on the second floor and #6 on the top.' Then put #3 or #4 in the mailbox. Not a guarantee, but MUCH better than putting #1 in the mail box as most contestants do. The solutions above also fit this pattern, but it would be a lot of work to edit them to note this.'' They rarely make it easy as in the first game of season 44. If it is a special episode or the most expensive item is a lot more than the second, then the solutions above aren't the best, but as you can see, if the spread is tighter, items #1 and #5 on the second floor almost always wins. Season 44 October 1, 2015 (#7224K, was Breast Cancer Awareness episode) They made it easier with eight possible solutions and she won $100,000 even with putting the cheapest in the mailbox (solution #1 below 1-24-35-6 - the preferred large spread solution). There were two solutions with the cheapest item in the mailbox. The most expensive item was 81% higher than the next most, so this made it much easier. Items and order: #1 - $0.79 Sheba 3oz cat food, #2 - $2.99 TreeTop Applesauce 4pk, #3 - $3.99 Mr. Clean 16oz, #4 - $4.99 Skinny Cow Candy 6oz, #5 - $5.49 25oz Post Raisin Bran, #6 - $9.99 Pro-clean spinbrush. The small spread in price choice of 4-23-15-6 DOESN'T win in this case. November 9, 2015 (#7281K) Back to being difficult-- can't put the lowest in the mailbox which is what she did. This was extra hard as item #4 or item #5 had to be put in the mailbox! The audience would've booed. #6/#5 was only 25% more expensive. Items and order: #1 - $0.99 Ranch Beans 15oz, #2 - $2.99 Trident 3pk, #3 - $3.49 Vanity Fair napkins 40ct, #4 - $5.29 Quaker Oats 42oz, #5 - $5.99 Four color Eyeshadow, #6 - $7.49 Aspercreme. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #1 below. January 22, 2016 (#7375K, aired out of order on Jaunuary 29) This one doesn't match either preferred solution, but did have one solution with the least expensive in the mailbox. It was 125346. Items and order: #1 - $1.29 Sweet Peas, #2 - $2.19 Nutter Butter, #3 - $3.99 Pie crust, #4 - $6.59 Cold Medicine, #5 - $7.99 Bird Feed, #6 - $10.99 Specialty Coffee. Choice of 4-23-15-6 doesn't win in this one, but 3-24-15-6 does. The large spread 1-24-35-6 also misses. February 25, 2016 (#7424K) Three different solutions, three different items in mailbox, none being the cheapest. There also wasn't a huge spread in prices which made it much more difficult to guess at the highest priced item. Needed item #2, #3 or #4 in the mailbox. Items and order: #1 - $0.99 Lemon Juice, #2 - $1.99 Ore Ida Tater Tots, #3 - $2.69 Country Crock Spread, #4 - $3.99 Fancy Feast Cat food, #5 - $5.19 Neosporin First Aid spray, #6 - $6.99 Starbucks Cocoa. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. March 28, 2016 (#7471K) Again, three different solutions, same as last in that you can't put the cheapest item in the mailbox (which he did). Needed to know that the olive oil was the most expensive. One solution each with the #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. Items and order: #1 - $1.29 Mento Mints, #2 - $3.49 Pineapple/Lime Jello cups 4pk, #3 - $4.19 Aussie Hair Gel 7oz, #4 - $4.99 Fruit Loops Cereal, #5 - $6.99 BallPark beef hot dogs 8pk, #6 - $9.49 Bertolli Olive Oil. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. April 27, 2016 (#7513K) One solution each with the #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. Most expensive chicken pot pie was only 25% more than the 2nd highest priced item. Also, the least expensive and #5 combined on the second floor in all three solutions. Putting the lowest priced item on the second floor wouldn't be easy to do. Tough to win $100k. He had 1- 34-25-6 and won $5k after stopping. He could've won $10k, but would have lost the $100k. Items and order: #1 - $0.99 Green Teas w/Ginseng 23oz' #2 - $2.99 Voskos Greek yogurt 16oz, #3 - $3.49 Pretzel crackers 7.2oz,'#4 - $4.69 Hormel pepperoni 6oz, #5 - $7.99 Jif creamy peanut butter, #6 - $9.99 Marie Callender's chicken pot pie for 6. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. May 31, 2016 (#7562K) Again, one solution each with the #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. Most expensive Allegra was only 24% more than the 2nd highest priced item. The least expensive was on the 2nd floor in two of the solutions. Again, tough to win $100k. She picked 1-24-56-3, and won the easier $10k. The muffins on the top was obviously wrong and she stopped. Items and order: #1 - $1.29 Stride gum, #2 - $3.29 Heinz white vinegar 32oz, #3 - $4.49 Entemanns mini-muffins 32ct, #4 - $4.99 Dial body wash 16oz, #5 - $7.99 Folger coffee crystals, #6 - $9.90 Allegra Gelcaps. Choice of 4-23-51-6 wins as #3 below. Season 45 October 18, 2016 (#7652K) Especially hard with only two solutions with the #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. Most expensive Aspercreme was only 29% more than the second-highest priced item. The least expensive was on the second floor in both solutions with the second-most expensive item. Again, tough to win $100,000. She picked 1, 2-5, 3-4, 6 and collected $5,000. Good thing, too, because she would have lost on the second floor. The pain relief patch on the top was the only thing she had right, as it was the most expensive item. Items and order: #1 - $1.29 Knudsen cottage cheese 3.9oz, #2 - $2.99 Blue Diamond nut thins 4.2oz, #3 - $4.49 Panda Express Orange Sauce 20oz, #4 - $4.99 Hershey's unsweetened cocoa 8oz, #5 - $6.99 Tone mango body wash 18oz, #6 - $8.99 Aspercreme patch. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #2 below. November 18, 2016 (#7695K) For this one, there were three solutions, one each with #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. Most expensive Capzasin was 30% more than the second-highest priced item. The least expensive was on the second floor in all solutions with the second-most expensive item. There were three ways to win $100,000 and the clue was to put the #1 and #5 items together on the 2nd floor so any other lower combo won. He picked 2, 1-3, 4-5, 6 and collected $10,000. Good thing, too, because he would have lost on the attic since the Capzasin arthritis cream in the attic couldn't beat the $6.49+$9.99 sum he put on the 2nd floor. Items and order: #1 - $1.29 Candy Chews 2oz, #2 - $3.99 Pita Chips 6oz, #3 - $4.49 Shake & Bake mix 6oz, #4 - $6.49 Act Dry mouth rinse, #5 - $9.99 Folgers coffee bags 38ct, #6 - $12.99 Capzasin cream. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. December 22, 2016 (#7734K, aired out of order on December 19) It's becoming a pattern this season. Again, needed #1 and #5 items on the second floor in all solutions with either the #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. He did do better than most, though, in that he didn't have the least expensive in the mailbox, but he put the least expensive item on the first floor instead of the second, so he missed the chance to win $100,000. The most expensive Emetrol nausea relief was 25% more than the second-highest priced item, so still a tough puzzle. He chose 2-13-45-6 and stopped with $10,000. He would have lost since the Emetrol nausea relief in the attic couldn't beat the $7.99+$3.19 sum he put on the second floor. Items and order: #1 - $0.99 Just Water' #2 - $2.59 Muir Glen Pizza Sauce, #3 - $2.99 Freshley's Cupcakes, #4 - $3.19 Hefty Bags 20ct, #5 - $7.99 Gold Bond Body Lotion, #6 - $9.99 Nausea Relief. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. January 18, 2017 (#7773K) Again, three different solutions, one each with either the #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. He did do better than most, though, in that he didn't put the least expensive item in the mailbox. However, he put item #5 in the mailbox, so this doomed him. His solution was 5-13-26-4 $3.78, $8.98, $3.99. He quit after the mailbox with only $1,000, (Good thing, too, because he would have lost had he continued since his first floor total couldn't beat his mailbox choice. The most expensive body lotion was 27% more than the Bisquick, so it was tough puzzle. Items and order: #1 - $0.99 Sheba Cat Food 2pk, #2 - $1.99 2L Pepsi, #3 - $2.79 Ocean Spray Cranberry Sauce 14oz, #4 - $3.99 Reynolds Wrap Aluminum Foil 75sqft, #5 - $5.49 Bisquick Baking Mix 60oz, #6 - $6.99 Johnson baby bath 15oz. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. February 13, 2017 (#7811K) Again, three different solutions, one solution each with either the #2, #3, #4 items in the mailbox. She listened to the crowd and put the least expensive item in the mailbox, her mistake. Her order was 1-34-26-5 $10.28, $14.98, $7.99. She stopped after the first floor and won $5,000, but could've received $10,000 The most expensive Planters was 37% more than the TigerBalm, but there were still only three correct solutions. Items and order: #1 - $1.19 Heath Candy Bar 1.4oz, #2 - $3.99 Windex Wipes 28ct, #3 - $4.79 Mrs. Butterworths syrup 24oz, #4 - $5.49 Tropicana Juice 46oz, #5 - $7.99 Tiger Balm 0.63oz, #6 - $10.99 Planter's PIstachios 12.75oz.. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. March 21, 2017 (#7861K) Three solutions, one each with either the #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. Like almost everyone, she listened to the crowd and put the #1 tomato paste in the mailbox, her mistake. Her order was 1-45-26-3 $11.78, $12.48, $3.79. She stopped after the first floor and won $5,000, but could've received $10,000. The most expensive Anacin was 36% more than the Crest 3D White, but there were still only three correct solutions. Items and order: #1 - $1.29 Tomato Paste 6oz, #2 - $2.99 Sparkling Punch 25.4oz, #3 - $3.79 Oxiclean Gel Stick, #4 - $4.79 Cream-of-Wheat 12pk, #5 - $6.99 Crest 3D White Toothpaste 4.1oz, #6 - $9.49 Anacin Pain Reliever 100ct. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. April 28, 2017 (#7915K) Finally, one that was easier; they must be getting tired of no one winning the $100K. The most expensive was 46% higher than the 2nd most, a good spread. They made it possible to win with the least expensive in the mailbox, but he didn't. He chose 1-24-35-6, and stopped after the 2nd floor and won $10K. He would have lost, since his 2nd floor added to $19.98 and the attic was the $18.99. There were 5 good solutions with the preferred small spread solution still winning (**) below even with a large spread! Items and order: #1 - $0.70 Yoplait Yogurt, #2 - $4.99 AllBran Cereal 17.7oz, #3 - $6.99 Energizer D batteries 2pk, #4 - $8.99 Nesquick Chocolate 41.9 oz, #5 - $12.99 Persil Laundry Detergent 100oz, $18.99 Allegra 30 tablets. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #5 below. May 22, 2017 (#7951K) Three solutions, one each with either the #2, #3 or #4 items in the mailbox. He put the #2 coconut water in the mailbox, but thought the cat treats were expensive and put them in the attic. He chose 2-13-46-5 and could have won $10k, but he went for it all and lost. The most expensive pot pie was 25% more than the cat treats, so this was a difficult puzzle. Again, the key was figuring out the #1 and #5 prices. Items and order: #1 - $0.99 Sunflower Seeds 5.25oz, #2 - $2.49 Coconut Water 16.9oz, #3 - $2.99 Phil. Cream Cheese 8oz, #4 - $4.19 Clorox dishwashing Liquid 26oz, #5 -$7.99 Cat treats 20oz, #6 - $9.99 Marie Callender Chicken Pot Pie FamSize. Choice of 4-23-15-6 wins as #3 below. Season 46 September 27, 2017 They started the season with four ways to win, even one with the cheapest item in the mailbox, but that solution was very tight and he chose 1, 2-3, 4-6, 5 and he didn't even get the most expensive in the attic. He stopped after the second floor when it was obvious that the razors weren't over $17.48 and won $10,000. The most expensive dry-clean wipes were 37% more than the razors, so despite making the first playing of Pay the Rent of Season 46 easier, he still didn't win. Items and order: #1 - $1.29 Sparkling ICE drink 17oz, #2 - $2.19 Idaho mashed potatoes 13.3oz, #3 - $3.99 Mission cheese salsa 15.5oz, #4 - $6.49 Pantene hairspray 8.5oz, #5 - $7.99 Barbasol razors 6-qty, #6 - $10.99 Woolite DryClean cloths 6-qty. The small-spread solution of 4-23-15-6 wouldn't win, but there was one solution with 1-5 on the second floor. The large spread solution of 1-24-35-6 wouldn't have won, either. = Category:Results Category:Solutions